


Stitches And Scars

by Lamaria_12



Series: WIP's [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, C'mere if you want Lance to feel some pain but then get better, Did that last tag give away a bit?, Happy Ending, I hope, Langst, My OC makes and appearance, No guarentee, OH GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE!, One of the two., Or Pidgance, Robobeasts, Scarlett I mean, There might be klance, This gets pretty violent, Violence, he be bleeding a lot, lance gets tortured, lots and lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Lance gets captured by the Galra, and a fun time with Haggar ensuesLance meets an unexpected friend and gives hope for himself and them***DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE***





	1. Friends In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy
> 
> So my Oc, is someone I might use over multiple works, tell me what you think about her!
> 
> Comments are loved

It has been a few days since he was captured by Galra.

What?

It's been a few months?

Oh...

Lance had thought about all the torturous things Haggar did to him. She had carved Galran words onto his skin and showed him hallucinations of his friends dying. He had expected this, but apparently, it wasn't enough for Haggar.

"Voltron is not coping very well without you, yet they are persistent. I will break them, I can promise you that." Hagger slipped into the bloodied room. If there was one thing about Haggar that Lance liked, it was that she only told the truth. At least, as far as he could tell. All he could do was take her word for it.

"So what? Are you gonna broadcast my torture to them? That will only make them more determined." Lance growled as he pushed against his bindings.

"Oh yes. I'm quite aware. Which is why I'm not doing that." Hagger sharpened her knife and tilted the table so that he was flat.

The pain was numb to Lance now, the weren't very deep but they still held their meaning. Haggar had told him what each word meant.

'Galran'

'One of Us'

'Tainted'

'Fodder'

'Neglect'

He was a living dictionary!

Hehe... It's not funny...

They list goes on, in fact, the words danced across his skin in a swirling pattern, his skin was like a canvas to Haggar.

Haggar pushed him into another room and his gaze drifted to another person, a woman, hanging on the wall. The woman seemed to be humming a familiar song, similar to Yankee Doodle but a few notes were different. Words littered her body as well and she slowly lifted her head. One of her eyes were a deep teal, the other was a terrifying mix of red and black.

"Heya Kiddo. You a talker or no?" The woman asked as her smile widened.

"Depends," Lance answered back.

"That's a yes if I ever heard one," The woman snickered, "I'm Scarlett, 10,026 years old, yet I still look stunning"

"10,026? You look more the 26 part than the 10,000."  
Lance smiled.

"Aww, thanks, kiddo. So what's your story?"

"Captured" Lance wondered if he could tell her about Voltron, he toyed with the idea. In the end, he decided against it in case it was used against them. "What's yours?"

"Ever heard of Voltron?" She grinned when Lance nodded, his eyes wide with surprise.

"As a fairytale," Lance lied.

"Heh, you looking at an ex-paladin. Blue one." Scarlett winked, closing her teal one. The other eye didn't seem connected with her emotions, instead, it showed it's own expressions.

"Really? What was it like? Working in a team?" Lance kept up the oblivious act, not wanting to give off very much information.

"Ugh... I hated working in a team. Zarkon was the black paladin back then. I didn't like him being the leader and a fight broke out. I got such a big gash on my face, not even a healing pod could fix it.

Only then did Lance notice the jagged scar that was hidden beneath the words.

"Do... Do you think we'll get out of here?" Lance asked, his face turning solemn.

"You will. You've got people coming for you. Everybody who cares about me is long dead. This room is timeless thanks to Haggar's magic, and I haven't left this room since I came here."

"I'll save you then. When I get out of here, you're coming with me, I promise" Lance's eyes softened when her smile became more genuine and tears of happiness and hope appeared in her eyes, both of them.

"Thanks, kiddo, that's... that means a lot, but I'm afraid that my time here is short."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Lance always got attached quickly and he was concerned for the older woman.

"Well... I have no doubt that Zarkon wants me either as a part of his army, or dead.” Scarlett explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lance decided he really liked Scarlett, somehow she made the situation feel okay. His previously scattered and frightened nerves were calmed by the soft teal of her eye. The red one was a little unnerving, but Lance figured it had to do with one of Haggar’s experiments.

“Why would he want you as a part of his army? Aren’t you a threat to him?” Lance questioned, Zarkons plan seeming unreasonable.

“Well… I don’t exactly know his plans, but he probably wants me to pilot the blue lion again once he steals voltron. Maybe he hopes that through the experiments, he can gain control of my actions and make me work for him. Honestly though? The guy’s a mystery. The only reason I caught onto his plan during my time in voltron was because I didn’t trust him from the start.”

“Who were the other paladins?” Lance piped up, eager to hear.

“Oh well, my buddy Kain was the red paladin. Which never made sense, our roles should’ve been reversed. He’s 100% more chill than me. I’m the girl who will hop on a cow that rides on a rainbow into the sunset without a moment's hesitance. Kain was good at planning and stuff I guess. Alfor was the yellow paladin, he was practically the co-leader of voltron right next to Zarkon. Then there was Sasha, fire alien. The lions were weird when picking their lions. Quintessence is weird. Everything is weird!”

Haggar interrupted their talk by walking into the room.

"Alright, will the both of you shut up?! I will work on you first since Zarkon wants you to be in more pain. And you! I will make you my new Robobeast later, I'm sure the paladins will love to see that." Haggar barked as she yanked Scarlett's thin body off the wall and dragged her behind.

"Go save the universe kiddo."


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama is here... don't worry!

"Go save the universe kiddo"

As Scarlett’s comforting gaze left, Lance felt his nerves fray again. He hated being alone, even being with Haggar was better than nothing. When he was alone, he felt weak and the pain came back. His skin hurt worse and the scars seemed to burn. He sucked in a breath, Haggar’s footsteps long gone.

Lance desperately tried to stay calm. He tried to not show weakness. He tried so, so hard, but he couldn't help the tears of fear that pricked his eyes. Not only was he worried for the older woman, but being turned into a robobeast? No... nonono... that can't happen. He could take torture, he could take the pain, but he couldn't fight his friends. Not only does that sound painful but...

Would they even know it's him?

Would they know it when they kill him?

Would they care?

No, of course, they would care, of course, of course, of course. No doubt.

Right?

Doubt was Lance's worst enemy. He always hated doubt, it always seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

Lance felt like he was going to have a panic attack. His hands and legs were strapped down so he couldn't move his limbs. Haggar returned and he was tempted to call her names just to cover up his overwhelming fear. However, her very presence clogged his throat. The fear clawing at his empty stomach and dragging itself down the sides. His well cared for skin has become tattered and scarred, not to mention sore with throbbing pain. The marking too small for stitches, but fine enough to make out the words.

*crrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaakkkk*

The metal scratching of the door as it slid open made lance feel like his fingernails were being pulled off. He tried to remember his friends' words, their voices. He’s lost all but their voice’s traits.

Hunk was so warm and inviting.

Pidge was so perky and sassy.

Shiro was proud and kind.

Keith was snarky and rough.

He could remember Hunk’s face really well, but he couldn’t remember the color of Allura’s markings. He’s pretty sure they were blue, to compliment her eyes. Wait… she had blue eyes right? For some reason, he remembers pink somewhere. Pink and blue. Allura’s eyes are pink and blue. How did he forget that? Sometimes he forgot Shiro’s scar. He remembers Pidge’s crazy hair, as well as Keith’s. He would always remember that stupid mullet. He really just wanted one of his mom’s hugs…

“I would never dream of even touching you again Lance.” A familiar but unfamiliarly harsh voice sounded through the room. Lance’s eyes snapped open, he hadn’t even noticed they were closed in the first place.

In front of him was his mother, her normal, motherly smile long gone. Only a scowl of resentment was there.

“Mom…?” Lance’s voice came out cracked and weak. She would say that… she… right? No. She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t.

“You were always the worst child. You were lazy and good for nothing! Such a waste of space.” She barked. Lance knew she wouldn’t say that she didn’t think of any human being to be a waste of space. She welcomed Hunk into her house, and she didn’t think he was a waste of space.

“Hunk would’ve been a much better child than you. He was sweet and caring… but you. You were narcissistic, and only thought of yourself!” She barked, and Lance couldn’t help but agree. Hunk was sweet and caring, and Lance did only talk about himself and how ‘great’ he is… 

“I’m sorry mamá! I… I'm sorry…I” Lance choked up as the tears started forming. When he was captured he promised himself he wouldn’t cry, but... His mamá…

“Winston was such a nice boy. He helped me and babysit you. You are a waste of everyone’s time. Glen should’ve been the blue paladin. He is nice and strong, and he would help me move the furniture. He wouldn’t have failed is the team. You are weak. You always let everyone down. No wonder nobody loves you. You even pity yourself, don’t you? You know how pathetic you are. That’s sad. You’re a letdown, how dare you dirty our family. No one wants you and no one ever will.” She snarled. She scrunched up her face, “You disgust me. You disappoint me. You’re barely even my son. I wish you weren’t.” She drew her hand to his arm and started cutting into his skin with her nails. Marking over the previously written words. 

‘ACCIDENT’

With that, she walked out and slammed the door. Mam- Lola never slammed doors…


	3. Small Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update... Bigger chapter coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the rating is bumping up to explicit because of what's coming up-  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lance cried, his tears burned his previously scarred skin. He couldn’t… he can’t… he just can’t. How long has it been? He couldn’t move... move... god, he NEEDED to move. The inability to move made his body shiver with a wave discomfort. He pulled against the restrainments needing freedom. He tried to calm his labored breathing to no avail. His breath was hot, fast, and not calming. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was hyperventilating, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t calm himself. Lance tried to imagine his friends, who always brought comfort.

Hunk’s bright smile as he offered him cookies-

Shiro’s proud touch on his shoulder-

Allura’s hopeful determination as she led him-

Pidge’s sassy replies to his jokes-

Keith’s protective stance in battle-

 

Lance started shaking, he missed them…

There were so many he questions he just wanted answers to-

Would he laugh with them again?

Would he be able to even hear their voice’s once again?

Would he even achieve his dreams?

Would he make his family proud?

Would he make his friends proud?

Do they understand his pain?

Did his dreams ever even matter?

Did they see my lost fantasy?

Did they ever know my goals?

Who let these hopes die?

 

“YOU”


	4. Take Away the Pain Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the actual gore. Sorry for not updating in sooooo long!

"Hello, blue paladin." Haggar's gravelly voice sent spikes of pain through his mind. Fear causing his limbs to shake, his chest hurt from his heart skipping one too many beats. Haggar's nails trailed along his skin. He was currently laying flat, and all the machinery around him made him only more afraid. Once again, he reached out, he tried so hard to reach for Blue. Perhaps she would come save him like Red did for Keith.

But Nobody Came.

Was he not good enough? Was he not worth the energy to save? Had she already moved on? He had always thought his connection with blue was special, and he cherished it. Maybe... Maybe she never thought of it that way. Maybe all she saw was a useless human who happened to be in the right place at the right time. A human who just happened to be with the rest of the paladins, so she took him. Why would he be worth it? They probably already found a replacement.

"Lance! Lance! Look at me, please!" Keith's voice rang in his mind, and his eyes snapped open. He wasn't even aware that they were closed. Keith's eyes turned soft, he had scars on his face. Lance hoped he was okay. Keith's hands trailed along his cold face. His thumb stopping right under his eye. Lance relaxed into his touch, he would be safe.

He could go home, be safe, he won't be hurt again.

Lance screamed as Keith's fingers tore into his eye. He felt the pressure and flesh being torn by sharp nails. The pain was too much, too much... Too much! Blood was pouring down his face, pain radiated from his eye, only spiking higher and higher until he was sure he'd fall off the edge. He felt cold air rush into his empty socket. He felt his optic nerve pulling and snapping. His body convulsed with pain until it all fell to black.

When he awoke, the left side of his eye felt empty. The pain had not decreased, but his voice was lost. He couldn't scream or yell. 

"I failed with the champion, but I will make you stronger. Your anatomy is amazing. So adaptable~ Yet your body knows when it is being invaded. I have tried to replace an organ in another human, an older one. His body rejected the organ and died. I wonder if the same will happen to you when I replace your eye? Perhaps the outcome will be different if it isn't organic material. Don't worry child, you are mine now. I will make you stronger, and you will surpass your fellow paladins and friends. Even the champion." Her hand touches the left side of his face, and he recoils in pain and fear.

"Shh... It's alright. I will make you stronger. So strong, that you won't even feel pain." It pained Haggar to act so... familial to this scum, but after looking into his mind, he misses his family the most. Perhaps acting this way will make him trust her more. Perhaps she could replace the paladins, and his family back home. He would trust her and fight strong. A small, minuscule part of her was delighted to be a mother. That part of her was weak and resented it. Immediately disregarding the thought.

Lance's breath sped up as she cupped his face, thumb swiping just under his right eye. His entire body was tense, expecting the pain of the removal of another eye. Yet it never came.

"It pains me how you have been abandoned. I will make the pain go away, but if I do, you must stay with me. I will make you stronger, but you must stay with me. If you leave. The pain will return." Haggar spoke, her voice felt weird and foreign to her throat, yet familiar. As if she had spoken this way at one time. Her mind quickly flashed to what she saw in Zarkon's mind, being... married. 'NO! Stop this train of thought. You have a job to do.' Haggar thought as she threw away any motherly thoughts.

"P-p-lease... t-tak-ke i-tt aw-way" Lance's voice was broken, tattered and small. Exactly how Haggar wanted.

"I will my child." Haggar soothed his disgusting hair. It was matted with blood and grease. Perhaps this is where they went wrong with the champion. After doing research on humans, she has found that they respond well and grow attached to one who gives them comfort. She turns away and grabs a vial of pure quintessence. Quickly transferring it to a needle and turning back to him. She stepped forward, trying to seem as comforting as possible. She slowly inserted the needle into his neck, seeing the light course through his veins. No doubt numbing the pain. She heard his breathe relax, and after a minute, she was sure he was asleep.


End file.
